


The Woman Warrior

by dragonheart25



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheart25/pseuds/dragonheart25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay is in the mess hall with the rest of the crew, while Janeway is in her quarters feeling sorry for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Was co-authored and betaed by Angry Warrior (she is not on this site 
> 
> This is story is set right after the last episode of Star Trek Voyager.

After seven years in the Delta Quadrant the crew of the 'Intrepid Starship Voyager', had finally made it home (thanks to Admiral Kathryn Janeway). Many of the crew were in the mess hall celebrating the return home and the birth of Miral Paris. There was just one person missing the festivities: Kathryn Janeway.

Chakotay decided to track her down; figuring Kathryn would be in her quarters he headed in that direction first. Chakotay rang the chime three times and when she didn't answer, he keyed in his over ride.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said, looking at her. She was standing in front of the view port of her main living/dining room area. Kathryn turned briefly; just long enough to motion for him to stand beside her. Chakotay moved to stand beside her - and started his own stargazing – giving her a chance to answer him.

"You know that I should be happy or leaping for joy that we are finally home but to tell you the truth: I'm not. Oh, I'm happy that the crew gets to see there families again, but Chakotay there's nothing for me to be absolutely thrilled about." She held up her hand to prevent him from speaking - knowing what he was about it say something that would contradict her otherwise. "Yes I know I will get to see my mom, Phoebe and several others, but the thought of not sharing that with someone makes the moment feel like more of a Starfleet victory then a personal one." Not knowing what else to say she once again returned to her star gazing looking at stars at one point in time thinking she would never see the familiar constellations of the Alpha quadrant ever again, but also thinking that the constellations that existed around 'New Earth' weren't so bad to look at either.

"Sharing it with who Kathryn?" Knowing that she wasn't about to answer that question without coffee or standing up, he got her a coffee from the replicator and moved towards the couch. "Kathryn come on lets move to the couch." She nodded her head knowing that she wasn't about to turn down an offer for coffee. 'Jeez he sure knows the tricks of a counselor very well and sometimes he knows me too well.' She moved to sit down on the couch; which gave her some time to think about if she should divulge to Chakotay just how much she wanted to be with him.

Chakotay walked over to the replicator, "Two coffees black." Once he had the cups of coffee in hand, he moved to sit with Kathryn handing her one of the cups of coffee: both take a sip of the liquid that had become a staple in the Delta Quadrant. Setting his down on the coffee table he turned to her and said, "Come on Kathryn you can tell me anything: after all we are best friends."

"Are we best friends Chakotay? I thought we would be more then that after getting home but here we are back in the Alpha quadrant heading towards Earth and you're dating seven; and before you ask the Admiral told me." Chakotay was momentarily stunned. So it was me she was referring to earlier; he took a sip of his coffee while deciding what he should say next because he suddenly realized the ball was in his court: something Tom would probably say. Putting his coffee back down Chakotay started to say, "Its only been four dates Kathryn and that's all it will ever be, that is if you want something more then friendship with me." Once again he was laying his heart on the line hoping that she would step up and claim it because his heart had always belonged to her: his 'woman warrior', and if that's she wanted it always would.

Understanding what he was trying to say in not so many words. Taking a sip of her coffee she decided to give a continuation to a certain 'ancient legend'. "You know something Chakotay the answer to that statement was a whole lot easier for a 'Angier Worrier' to say in a 'accent legend' on an uninhabited planet five years ago," she paused collecting her thoughts, "maybe I could add the 'Woman Worrier's' part to the 'legend'." Chakotay was touched - amazed really - that she remembered his 'ancient legend' but was wondering about her add-on; what would it mean for him… for them for that matter.

"The 'Woman Warrior' didn't always have peace at least not for a long time; she had lost people whom at one point she had felt peace with but one way or another the 'Woman Worrier' had lost them which had made her afraid to feel that way ever again. Then one day she met a handsome 'Angry Warrior' that had lost many people: perhaps even more then she had. Family, friends, loved ones and all because of a neighboring tribe that preferred to destroy almost anything and everything in sight.

Then after being stranded on an uninhabited planet, a terrible storm had destroyed their only way of getting back to their combined tribes and families. The 'Angry Warrior' told her a story about the peace he had found with her.

Over the next few years their combined tribes would face many adversaries that would try to destroy members of their small, but merged tribe: Sometimes succeeding other times with a few of those battles being against each other and themselves: But through it all she felt peace with the 'Angry Warrior'.

Though she was afraid of that peace it was not going to stop her from thanking the sprits for this incredibly kind, caring, giving, and honorable man that stood by her side and made many of the burdens she carried lighter. Because of that the 'Woman Warrior' wanted to share her peace with the handsome 'Angry Warrior' which they had found together and along with that peace the sharing of dreams and hopes of a lifetime. "

Having finished her addition of the 'ancient legend' Kathryn hoped Chakotay would say something but he was silent. Looking up she noticed he had tears in his eyes.

'She's loved me all this time' Chakotay reached his hand out to Kathryn's: much like she had done that night so many years ago. Once again entwining there fingers the only difference being she was caressing his thumb with hers. "Kathryn that's a very beautiful addition to the 'legend';" Not knowing what else to say he leaned over to gently brush his lips with hers. Then whispered before claiming her lips again "I love you Kathryn"

She looked at him and was about to state that she loved him dearly too when she realized that this is what had been stopping their love from flourishing all these years.

"I have to know Chakotay, is there a future for us?"

Chakotay stared at her in disbelief, "There always has been Kathryn. I was always the prize at the end of the game you've been playing for five years; you just never stepped up and claimed it."

Kathryn stepped up to him, "I want to claim it now, and does that count?"

Chakotay got down on one knee. He pulled out the engagement ring he had been carrying for her for years. "Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, will you marry me?"

Kathryn looked at him shocked, "Chakotay how long have you kept that with you, you dear sweet man?"

"More years than I can count my beautiful woman warrior."

They heard the door chime ring and Kathryn hailed, "Come."

In walked Tom, carrying his hours old daughter. He looked at the 'command couple' and saw the diamond ring shining on Kathryn's finger. He handed the baby to Kathryn and patted Chakotay on the back. "Congratulations old man; and it's about time."

Chakotay smiled, "Now all we have to do is tell her parents and make the arrangements."

Tom chuckled, "We've had the arrangements made for years Chakotay. We were sure after you two were trapped on that planet that you'd continue the relationship, or give us an addition to the crew or something."

Chakotay laughed, "No such luck…until now."

[2 weeks later]

They'd had a wedding. They were now husband and wife and much of the crew had attended (if they could that is).

Kathryn and Chakotay had both been granted extended leave after being pardoned of all wrongdoings for the Maquis and Kathryn herself for some of the decisions she had made over the years.

Kathryn and Chakotay sat at the beach their hands intertwined, their matching wedding rings shining in the sun. Kathryn took his lips in a powerful embrace and then pulled away. "Can I ask you something Chakotay?"

Chakotay smiled at her, "Anything for my beautiful wife."

"I was thinking, I know we're getting up there in years, but I haven't been on boosters for a while – no need – and I was wondering if you wanted to try for a baby?"

Chakotay looked at her, "Do you realize with that one sentence that you have made all my dreams come true?"

He put his hand on her belly, "And if you weren't on boosters, it's possible we already succeeded."

Chakotay bent down and kissed her again, "And if you want we can try again now or maybe just practice."

Kathryn grinned at him and nodded. They made love that day under the sun and again that night under the moon. Life was good.

[6 months later]

Kathryn and Chakotay walked up to the door and rang the bell. B'Elanna answered carrying baby Miral on one arm. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Hey Tom you'll never guess who's here."

"Uh the tooth fairy?"

B'Elanna rolled her eyes. Kathryn came up and took the baby from the former chief engineer's arms. "He hasn't changed I see?"

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "Not a bit."

Chakotay approached Kathryn, "Kat, you know you're not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting."

Kathryn glared at him, "It's a baby Chakotay and you'd better get used to it."

B'Elanna's mouth opened, "Oh my god…you two? Congratulations!"

B'Elanna walked up to Kathryn and whispered something in her ear. Kathryn laughed, "In about 6 months."

B'Elanna's eyes bugged out, "And you're not even showing."

Kathryn laughed, "Oh I'm showing, I've just learned to hide it very well. She smoothed the front of her tunic showing a very distinct bump.

"Oh my god Chakotay, you sly dog." Tom came up from behind the group having finished feeding Miral."

Chakotay glared at Tom, "It was a mutual decision Tom. I didn't knock her up without her knowing."

Tom laughed, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

They stayed for dinner and it went off without a hitch. B'Elanna sent them away with lots of tiny baby clothes for their coming bundle of joy.

[6 months later]

"God is this kid ever going to come out?"

Chakotay laughed. At two days late Kathryn thought the world was going to end if she didn't get this kid out now.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, wouldn't that be precious, a baby for Christmas. The best gift of all.

That night they went to bed, with nothing to think about but tomorrow and the Christmas dinner they were having with Tom, B'Elanna and little Miral.

The next morning they woke up bright and early, and wrapped the gifts for their friends and 'family'.

Kathryn kept rubbing the muscles in her back hoping they'd loosen and the pain would go away. Chakotay approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong Honey?"

"My back is killing me, I'm three days overdue, and I want this kid out now."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her back feeling the tightening and loosening of the muscles. He had observed that the child she carried had dropped low in her belly so he knew it wouldn't be too long now. "Kathryn how long has this been going on?"

"All morning."

He sighed, "Kathryn, you should have told me."

Kathryn glared at him, "I wish I'd just go into labor and get this kid out."

He ran a hand over the auburn tresses, "You're already in labor honey, and you're in back labor. Let's get you to Starfleet Medical."

Kathryn got a surprised look on her face as the water suspending her child broke and flooded the floor. "Yeah we'd better leave now."

Chakotay got her to Medical, and called Tom and B'Elanna postponing their plans until another day.

[5 years later]

Kathryn stared at her daughter, five years old today, how time flew. She gave her daughter her lunch box and sent her off to school wishing her the best. "Well Chakotay we did it."

"Did what?"

"Six years ago we got the crew home against insurmountable odds, five years ago we got pregnant and had Taya against all odds, and now we have the perfect life."

Chakotay looked at her unbelieving of what life had brought him, "And we finally found true love. And I knew the moment I met you that you'd be a big part of my life for many years to come. As the years went on I knew what role you'd play in my life. And now I'm sure that I've accomplished more in my life then I ever could have imagined."

"I love you Chakotay, and I love our life."

Chakotay turned to her, "Ditto."


End file.
